


Доверие

by Kalgary_Nurse



Series: Вопреки Приказу 66 [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Aayla wants to take all the hurt away, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Order 66, Order 66 doesn't go exactly the way it's supposed to, Read at Your Own Risk, Tissue Warning
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-14
Updated: 2016-10-14
Packaged: 2018-08-22 11:05:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8283661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalgary_Nurse/pseuds/Kalgary_Nurse
Summary: Блай никогда не обманывал доверие своего генерала.





	1. Блай

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Trust](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5310344) by [Elri (angelrider13)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelrider13/pseuds/Elri). 



> Работа была переведена для ФБ-2016.  
> Бета - Mephisto in Onyx.

**  
** Когда Блай услышал _это_ , он шёл по джунглям вслед за генералом Секурой. Как всегда, прямо за её правым плечом: готовый отбивать атаки, защищать, выполнять приказы — делать, что следует. Он прикрывал спину генерала Секуры — потому что она доверяла ему, и Блай ни за что не хотел её подвести.

А потом услышал:

  
«Выполнить Приказ 66».  
  
Блая обдало холодом, а бластер в руках показался неожиданно тяжёлым.

«Хорошие солдаты выполняют приказы».  
  
Блай был хорошим солдатом, всегда — потому и стал коммандером. Выполнял приказы, которые ему давали. Но не безропотно — у Блая всегда были вопросы. Джедаи не созданы для войны — именно это сказала ему генерал Секура, когда они впервые встретились в начале всей этой заварухи. Ей была нужна его помощь. Она сказала, чтобы он спрашивал, если что-то покажется ему неправильным. Потому что вслепую следовать приказам — верный способ стать трупом.   
  
«Хорошие солдаты выполняют приказы».  
  
Блай ощутил, как поднимаются руки с зажатым в них бластером и закричал, но никто его не услышал. Это неправильно, ничего правильного в этом нет. Генерал Секура — своя. Его, Блая. Его создали специально для неё, так отчего теперь всё это происходит? Таким приказам он подчиняться не станет. Не будет, не сможет…  
  
«ХОРОШИЕ СОЛДАТЫ ВЫПОЛНЯЮТ ПРИКАЗЫ».  
  
Он увидел, как рядом точно так же поднимают бластеры его парни. Увидел, как выпрямилась генерал, посмотрела на них с удивлением, а потом быстро обернулась к деревьям и включила световой меч, готовясь к бою. Мысленно он кричал ей — кричал, что она смотрит не туда. Угроза не перед ней, а сзади. Но он знал своего генерала, знал, что она думает. Знал, что она доверяет им — они явно заметили угрозу, которую она пропустила. Только вот…

«ХОРОШИЕ СОЛДАТЫ ВЫПОЛНЯЮТ ПРИКАЗЫ».

 

Только вот теперь они сами — угроза.

Блай стиснул зубы, палец сжался на спусковом крючке, пока он пытался бороться с собой. Но это не помогало — он понимал. И Блай перестал упираться. Вместо этого с силой отклонился, нажимая на спуск. Выстрел попал генералу в правое плечо. Не смертельно.

Прежде, чем он успел среагировать, открыл огонь Крэкшот. Левое бедро. Не смертельно.

Блай ещё кричал, когда они с братьями начали стрелять в ничем не прикрытую спину генерала. Не прикрытую. Потому что это они должны были её прикрывать. Потому что генерал доверяла им. А теперь они это доверие предали.

«ХОРОШИЕ СОЛДАТЫ ВЫПОЛНЯЮТ ПРИКАЗЫ».

Верхняя часть спины. Не смертельно.

Левое бедро. Не смертельно.

Генерал Секура упала, но они не прекратили огонь. И Блай ощущал каждый выстрел.

Левое плечо. Не смертельно.

Левая рука. Не смертельно.

Правое бедро. Не смертельно.

Правая сторона корпуса. Не смертельно.

Генерал Секура не двигалась, её тело подёргивалось при каждом попадании.

«ХОРОШИЕ СОЛДАТЫ ВЫПОЛНЯЮТ ПРИКАЗЫ».

«Я выполнил!» — мысленно заорал Блай, отбрасывая бластер за спину.

— Не стрелять! — крикнул он. Наконец-то голос вернулся.

Его люди тут же подчинились. Не осознавая, что делает, он упал на колени рядом с генералом Секурой. Она до сих пор была в сознании, и Блая будто ножом кольнуло, когда он глянул в её карие глаза, всегда такие ясные. Она смотрела на него снизу вверх полным узнавания взглядом. В этом взгляде была такая боль, удивление и осознание их предательства — Блай едва не завыл. Едва не упал рядом, готовый вымаливать прощение.

Но не смог, потому что почувствовал, как заворочалась в голове _эта тварь_ , увидев, что генерал Секура ещё жива. Он яростно придавил эту сволочь, загнал в самый тёмный угол сознания.

«Блай?»

У него перехватило дыхание.

В голове у него был голос генерала Секуры.

Полный боли и непонимания голос звучал у него в голове.

— Коммандер? — хриплым дрожащим голосом спросил Тайто из-за спины. — Она?..

— Генерал Секура мертва, — твёрдо ответил Блай, одновременно подзывая Пэтча. Генерал спокойно смотрела на него, глаза в глаза. Он не смог отвернуться.  
  
— Простите, генерал, — тихо-тихо, так, чтобы услышала только она, произнёс Блай. — Нам пришлось. Приказ 66. Простите. Прошу вас, постарайтесь уснуть. Я знаю, что вы не можете нам больше доверять, но прошу вас, _пожалуйста_.  
  
Блай задохнулся — слова застряли в горле. Пэтч коротко сжал ему плечо, а потом принялся рыться в аптечке. Генерал Секура не сводила с Блая глаз, и он чувствовал, как этот взгляд давит на плечи.

А потом она кивнула, едва пошевелив головой, и опустила веки. Блай не знал, отчего она послушала его: потому, что до сих пор доверяла, или потому, что иного выбора у неё всё равно не было. И не мог понять, какой из вариантов ранит сильнее.

— Тайто, Барр, — приказал он, — приготовьте истребитель генерала Секуры.

Он не глядел на них — не мог отвести взгляда от лица генерала: черты её расслабились, когда она потеряла сознание, но были отнюдь не спокойны. Однако до ушей донеслось: «Сэр!» — и звук удаляющихся шагов. Он скорее почувствовал, чем увидел, как вокруг собрались его парни. Пэтч действовал быстро: накладывал бакту и повязки, мрачно сжав губы.

— Что мы наделали? — эхом прокатился в воздухе сдавленный от ужаса шёпот Крэкшота.

«Хорошие солдаты выполняют приказы».

Блай туго стиснул кулаки — так, что перчатки затрещали от напряжения.

— Выполнили приказ, — без всякого выражения ответил он.  
  
И никто ничего не сказал.  
  
Не смог.  
  
Они понятия не имели, что же сейчас случилось.  
  
Всё, что им было известно — они подвели своего генерала самым худшим образом. Теперь им никогда не загладить эту вину.  
  
Пэтч выпрямился и шумно выдохнул.  
  
— Сделал, что смог, — сказал он. — Но дела плохи. И ей нельзя оставаться с нами.

Блай кивнул. И он, и братья прекрасно понимали, что тот голос из головы никуда не делся. Он чувствовал, как эта тварь толкается в его сознание, пытается вырваться из угла, в который он её загнал. Голова раскалывалась от невыносимой боли, и с каждой секундой эта боль становилась всё сильнее.

— Нельзя, — согласился он, повёл бластером в сторону Пэтча, а потом осторожно — очень осторожно — поднял генерала Секуру на руки.

Тело было обмякшим, голова неловко привалилась к его плечу. Но она была тёплой. Блай даже сквозь броню чувствовал, как едва заметно поднимается и опускается её грудь.

Она была жива.

И Блай собирался устроить всё так, чтобы она живой оставалась.

 

***

Блай подёргал ремни безопасности, в последний раз проверяя их на прочность, а потом закрыл кабину. Генерал Секура так и не пришла в сознание.

— Ладно, Арнин, — произнёс он, повернувшись к астромеху. Блай с ним несколько раз уже летал, хотя в первую очередь это был личный дроид генерала Секуры. Маленькая упрямая машинка, верная до безобразия. — Я хочу, чтобы ты остался с генералом Секурой. Когда она очнётся, передай ей сообщение. Сделаешь?

Арнин утвердительно прогудел.

Блай похлопал его по корпусу.

— Спасибо. Мы на тебя рассчитываем. Позаботься о генерале. Скорей всего, мы с тобой больше не увидимся.

Арнин издал печальную трель, но пообещал сделать всё, как надо.

Блай слез с истребителя, встал поодаль.

— Увози её отсюда, Арнин! — прокричал он.

Астромех завёл двигатели, и Блай заставил себя смотреть, как корабль покидает ангар. Он смотрел вслед, пока истребитель не вышел в гипер. И лишь только это случилось, головная боль начала слабеть.

Теперь генерал в безопасности.


	2. Айла

Когда Айла очнулась, всё вокруг было белым.   


Над ней, вокруг неё — белым-бело и блестит. Слишком ярко. Она тут же закрыла глаза, спасаясь от этого блеска.   


А потом пришла боль. Спина просто разрывалась. И Айла понятия не имела, почему. У неё и раньше бывали ранения, но чтобы в спину… Чаще — в другие места. Потому что спину ей всегда прикрывали…  


Айла резко втянула воздух и открыла глаза.  


Блай.  


Крэкшот.  


Пэтч.  


Тайто.  


Барр.  


Грип.  


Пульс.  


Её парни.   
  
Её.   


Они её расстреляли.   


Она доверила им защищать тыл, как делала много раз на войне, а они её расстреляли.  


Она вспомнила, как они целились. Вспомнила, как обшаривала взглядом деревья в поисках врага, которого заметили они, но не она. Зачем же ещё им было целиться? Но никаких признаков не было и ни следа опасности в Силе. Айла ничего не понимала — до тех пор, пока не ощутила острую боль от бластерного луча, попавшего в плечо. А они продолжали стрелять.   


Почему?  


Что случилось?  


Что изменилось?  


Айла глубоко вдохнула, гася в себе панику, боль и замешательство, а потом выдохнула. И потянулась в Силу — вопрошая, ища ответы и легко погружаясь в медитацию.  


Но стоило войти — и её тут же выбросило обратно. Там бушевал хаос. Сила кричала голосами множества умирающих. Отзвуки удивления и предательства так и витали вокруг. Столько боли…  


Айла задохнулась и снова вернулась в реальность.   


Она не понимала.  


Но если её парни повернулись против неё — то против кого ещё?  


Так много погибших. Почему?  


И почему она оказалась здесь?  


Взвод стрелял в неё.  


Сила полнилась отголосками чужой смерти.  


И всё-таки она здесь.  


Живая.   


Что же произошло?  


«Простите, генерал. Нам пришлось. Приказ 66. Простите».  


Блай.  


Блай просил прощения.  


Коммандер выглядел таким разбитым, раздавленным.  


Он сказал — Приказ 66.  


— А, вы проснулись.  


Айла моргнула, заметив медицинского дроида, который завис у кровати.   
  
— Где?.. — прохрипела она и скривилась. Во рту было сухо, язык едва ворочался.  


— Вы на Полис Масса, — ответил дроид. — Прибыли восемь целых и три десятых часа назад на истребителе под управлением астромеха. Вы были без сознания.  


Айла нахмурилась. Она не помнила, как попала на борт истребителя. Последнее, что всплывало в памяти: она теряет сознание в джунглях, а вокруг её парни. Которые только что ей стреляли в спину  
  
— У вас были серьёзные ранения, — продолжил меддроид. — Но не угрожающие жизни. Несколько ран от бластера — впрочем, ни один жизненно важный орган не задет.  


Она облизнула губы, а потом спросила:  
  
— И когда я поправлюсь?  
  
— Я бы сказал, что для полного выздоровления потребуется неделя, — ответил дроид. — Когда вы прибыли, раны были уже тщательно обработаны. Ваш организм хорошо реагирует на лечение бактой.  
  
Айла как следует обдумала эти слова. Раны обработали. Она в колонии медиков. Живая. Но клоны стреляли в неё. Что-то тут не вязалось — бессмыслица какая-то.   
  
Что-то она упустила.   
  
— Прошу прощения, — произнёс меддроид, привлекая внимание. — Астромех, с которым вы прибыли, хотел бы поговорить. Он очень настаивает.   


Айла кивнула, и меддроид помог ей сесть. Движение отдалось болью в ранах, но сейчас её беспокоило отнюдь не это.  


Увидеть Арнина, вкатившегося в комнату, было полной неожиданностью. Она моргнула, а маленький дроид радостно бибикнул.  


— Арнин? — спросила она. — Что произошло?  


Арнин коротко прогудел, немного откатился назад. И прежде чем Айла успела сказать хоть слово, начал проигрывать голографическое сообщение.  


Айла уставилась на изображение коммандера Блая. Он был без шлема, и ей хорошо было видно выражение его лица. Бледный, губы сжаты в тонкую линию, глаза прищурены. Айла поняла, что ему очень больно, но он стремится этого не показать.   


— Блай, — прошептала она.  


— Генерал, — начала запись, — у нас мало времени. Вам теперь небезопасно рядом с нами. Был отдан Приказ 66 и мы боремся с ним как можем. Пэтчу уже пришлось усыпить Грина и Микса. Остальные на пределе.   


Блай медленно выдохнул, потёр лоб.  


— Мы предали ваше доверие, генерал, — жёстко сказал он, опустил руку и вытянулся во весь рост. — Вы доверили нам прикрывать спину, а мы в вас стреляли. Прошу вас, поверьте, мы не хотели, — Блай нахмурился, у него задрожали губы, а Айла могла только смотреть — потому что коммандер выглядел так, будто вот-вот разрыдается. — Мы не хотели, но нам _пришлось_. Пришлось стрелять в вас. Мы…  


Блай осёкся, издал горлом какой-то сдавленный звук, прижал ко рту кулак. Отдышался немного, а потом заговорил снова:  


— Был отдан Приказ 66, — тихо сказал он, пряча руки за спиной, но Айла успела заметить, как они дрожат. — Приказ нештатный, он гласит: в случае, если офицеры-джедаи начнут действовать против интересов Республики, и по получении особых распоряжений непосредственно от Верховного Главнокомандующего, коммандеры ВАР получают полномочия этих офицеров ликвидировать, а командование ВАР целиком переходит к Верховному Главнокомандующему до тех пор, пока не будет сформирована новая система управления.   


Айла так и уставилась на голограмму. Верховный Главнокомандующий приказал уничтожить джедаев. Верховный Главнокомандующий. Канцлер. Она в ужасе прикрыла рот ладонью.   


— Никто из нас об этом нештатном приказе не знал — пока его не привели в исполнение, — продолжил Блай. — Едва его отдали, он… стал приоритетным. Хорошие солдаты выполняют приказы, — он замолчал, по глазам Айла видела, что ему мучительно это говорить. — Это больно физически — знать, что вы рядом, ничего не подозреваете, и стрелять в вас. Это всё эта тварь в голове — она говорит нам, что вы должны умереть. И не затыкается. Чем сильней ей сопротивляешься, тем громче она становится… Простите, генерал. Нам пришлось.  


Блай выглядел таким разбитым, таким загнанным, что она невольно потянулась навстречу, пытаясь унять его боль. Пальцы коснулись изображения, оно дрогнуло, и Айла ощутила острый укол, потому что вспомнила это выражение. Именно с таким лицом Блай смотрел на неё, пока она не потеряла сознание. Тогда она чувствовала только боль, замешательство и предательство, как внезапный удар, но теперь оглянулась назад и вернулась к тому мгновению, когда её разум коснулся разума коммандера, безнадёжно прося дать ответ. Она вспомнила, как он мучился — как отчаянно хотел пасть на колени и молить о прощении. Вспомнила громкое отрицание случившегося и сменившее его полное ужаса молчание.   


Айла почувствовала, как по щекам бегут слёзы, но ей было уже всё равно. Джедайское спокойствие разлетелось в клочья. Орден — её семья — умирал, а его убийцы были заперты в собственных головах, и никто не слышал их криков.   


— Пэтч вас заштопал как смог, — сказал Блай, — но придётся отправить вас подальше, пока нас снова не закоротило. Арнин доставит вас в колонию медиков, с Республикой она никак не связана. Я проинструктировал его проиграть вам эту запись, когда вы очнётесь. Если вы это видите, значит, всё прошло гладко. Я рад.   


Блай на миг замолчал, будто борясь с собой.  


— Не думаю, что мы с вами ещё увидимся, генерал. Но если да — прошу вас, _пожалуйста_ , сражайтесь. Мы не простим себе, если убьём вас.   


Голографический Блай встретился с ней взглядом и отдал честь.  


— Для меня было честью служить с вами, генерал, — тихо и искренне сказал он. — Да пребудет с вами Сила.   


Голограмма погасла, Арнин прогудел что-то грустное и подкатился поближе к кровати. Айла положила ладонь на его корпус: пальцы дрожали.   


— Спасибо, друг мой, — произнесла она.  


Арнин бибикнул, но Айла даже не стала расшифровывать эту реплику.  


Она думала лишь о своих парнях. Пойманных в ловушку. О загнанном взгляде Блая и его хриплом голосе. Что же они натворили?..  


— Блай, — прошептала она и снова заплакала. — Неужели мы тебя совсем сломали?  


Её коммандер.  


Её парни.  


_Её._  
  


Айле не понравилось то, что Блай говорил о голосах в голове. Уж слишком похоже было на Силу. Но куда мощнее. И жёстче. Не предложение — скорей, приказ. Которому трудно сопротивляться. Но у них получилось — ради неё, Айлы.  


Ради неё они смогли победить эту жестокость.  


И она не оставит их преданность без ответа.   


327-й — _её_ корпус.   


И он таким и останется.  



End file.
